


Scissors

by nerdyanddisney



Series: Good Omens Imagines [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyanddisney/pseuds/nerdyanddisney
Summary: Requested on tumblr





	Scissors

You were known for your clumsiness. Which is why Aziraphale found it hard to trust you with any sharp objects. He knew you wouldn’t hurt him, he just didn’t want you to hurt yourself. 

“(Y/N)! What are you doing?” Aziraphale asks, walking into your flat to see you wrapping presents.

“No! Don’t look. I’m wrapping your Christmas present!” You pick up the closest object to you and playfully throw it in his direction. Unfortunately, that object was a pair of scissors.

Luckily, Aziraphale moves out of the way just in time. The scissors lodge themselves in the wall behind him. “Don’t throw scissors!”

You roll your eyes and tape the last bit of your wrapping. “Don’t yell at me like I’m a child.”

He shakes his head with a sigh before miricaling the wall fixed. “What am I going to do with you, dearie?”

“You could start by not surprising me when I have scissors.”


End file.
